Sephiroth and the 'Girls'
by The Spork Warrior
Summary: I added to another one, and now it is a bit longer.Sephiroth has a few girls in love with him. He is not a happy camper.
1. Chapter 1: Spin the Bottle of DOOM!

Hi! This is a fic bout Sephiroth and Selphie and Zell. Heh-heh. All hell shall break loose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That Damned Selphie  
  
  
  
Sephiroth: I am bored.  
Zell: Damnit! Sephiroth beat me again!  
Sephiroth: Huh? I'm standing here. How can I beat you?  
Zell: Something called playstation. I'm playin' Ehrgize as Tifa, and I fought you on the PlayStation, and you whooped Tifa's ass.   
Sephiroth: ^.^;  
Selphie: Hi Sephie, dear!  
Sephiroth: I am not your boyfriend.  
Selphie: But it suits you so well!  
Zell: Seph 'as got a girlfriend.  
Sephiroth: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
Selphie: I got a special song for you!  
Sephiroth: What is it this time?  
Selphie: This! ::Starts singing You're a God, by Vertical Horizon:: 'Cause you're a god! And I am not. And I just thought That you would know You're a god And I am not And I just thought I'd let you go!  
Zell: ::Snicker::  
Sephiroth: Just shut up, Zell. **walks into other room cursing**  
Zell: Good one Selphie.  
Selphie I know. So... lets play Tekken!  
Zell: Alright!  
  
**Next room**  
  
Sephiroth: Grrrrrrrr.... Damn that Selphie. She is so annoying.  
**Squall and Riona are playing spin the bottle with Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and a plastic bag**  
Cloud: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Tifa gotta kiss Yuffie! HA!  
Tifa: ::Mummbles under breath::  
**Tifa and Yuffie do a quick check kiss**  
Squall: My bum is on your lips! my bum is on your! and if i'm lucky, you might give it a little kiss!  
Sephiroth: Am i missing something?  
Cloud: Hi Sephiroth! Come play spin the bottle with us.  
Sephiroth: I don't think i want to.  
**Cloud grabs Sephiroth and puts him next to Yuffie, across from Riona and Squall.**  
Yuffie: Newbies first! You spin Sephiroth.  
**Sephiroth spins the bottle, points at Riona**  
Riona: Yah! **Jumps on Sephiroth**  
Sephiroth: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Squall: Hey!   
Cloud: Hahahahahahahahahahaha!  
**Squall pulls Riona off Sephiroth, and tries to kill him**  
Sephiroth: AHHHHH! **Cast Ice 3 on Squall and freezes him**   
**Sephiroth runs away from Riona**  
  
**Two mounths later, at a beach far away from Midgar**  
  
Sephiroth: Finally! No more crazy girls!  
????? & ???????: Oh Sephy, dear!  
Sephiroth: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **Runs into the sunset, screaming.**  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it. I added a bit to it because it was so short, and i hope this is a little better. Please review it.   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: The Girls Return!

  
Chapter two Of Sephiroth and the GIRLS!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Sephiroth: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Leave me alone!!!  
?????: Sephy come here!!!  
*Sephiroth runs away as fast as he can.*  
*Other girl blocks his way*  
Sephiroth: Aeris!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!! HELP ME!!!!!!! *glares at girl behind him*   
Tyleet: Get him!!!!!  
Aeris yeah!!!   
Sephiroth: *Screams*  
?????: LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! *Another fan girl runs up*  
Sephiroth: *Whimpers in fear*  
?????: I am Alpha The co-writer of this fic! and i order you, in the name of Lucrecia, Vincent, and Sephiroth that you stop!!!   
Sephiroth: *Runs Screaming away, to Wutai*  
  
An hour later  
  
Sephiroth: Finally i got away.  
*another person runs into the town, and sits next to Sephiroth. Monkey tailed person*  
??????: I have girls chasing me!!  
Sephiroth: As do i midget.  
??????: I'm not a midget! I'm the right hieght for my ummmmmm, age!  
*Yuffie, and Riona, and Tyleet, and Aeris run into town, followed closely by Garnet, Alpha and Madonna (Final Fantasy 5 or 6 i don't know!)*  
Sephiroth & ???????: AHHHHHHHHH! THEY FOUND ME!!!!!! *Get up and run to Yuffie's house.*  
*Run in and lock the door.*   
??????: To many girls chasing us!  
Sephiroth: Yes, and i don't think they are going to give up anytime soon. So, I'm Sephiroth. I have no clue why they like me. Maybe it is my boyish good looks, and my perfect hair!  
Zidane: The names Zidane. I think that they are after me, because they are all taller than me...... or maybe it's the tall....  
Selphie, from behind the door: I have another song for you Sephiroth!!!!   
"Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hangin by a moment here with you  
  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now  
  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving in to  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
  
There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else..."  
  
Sephiroth: How sweet................  
Zidane: Wow.... they like you! *opens door, and throws Sephiroth out.*  
*Sephiroth is suddenly tackled by Selphie, and enjoys it!*  
(Sorry Girls!)  
*Garnet, somehow gets into the building, and hugs Zidane to death!*  
  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Sephiroth: I have a girlfriend!!! Yay!  
Selphie: I have a boy Friend! Yay!  
Garnet: I have a slave! Yay!  
Zidane: I'm in Hell! Dammit!  
  
THE END!!!!! OR IS IT?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	3. Chapter 3: What the Hell is my PROBLEM!

Sephiroth and The Girls, Part 3:  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any FF games, or any of the other games mentioned. And ummmm, i don't own CCS, but i do own myself, Yue-Chan!! K? K.  
  
  
  
  
**Selphie hangs all over Sephiroth, and plays with his hair** (I'm jealous)  
**Zidane fixes Garnet a margarita, while she swims with...... Vivi!** (Poor Zidane)  
Sephiroth: **thinking** Must get out of here.... she is pulling my hair!!! AHHHHHH!!  
Zidane: **thinking** If I make this onna one more margarita, I'm gonna flip!! AHHH!!  
**Cloud walks in, his left arm twitching.**  
Cloud:**Looks at Garnet** Mom?!  
**Zell walks in, his entire body twitching**  
Zell:**Looks at Zidane** Uncle Icantbelieveitsnotbutterspread?!  
**Sephiroth snickers.**   
Sephiroth: **Looks at Zell** Aunt Yomommasofat?!  
Zell: You gonna die, bitch!  
Sephiroth: Bring it on!!!   
Cloud: Who should I be on the side of for this??  
Zidane: Neither. Make Garnet a margarita!  
Cloud:**Being his stupid self (sorry Cloud fans! I don't like him much!)** Duh? Okay.  
Zidane: ^o^V **runs to help Sephiroth beat up Zell.**  
  
Scene Change: Next room, Girls only. (Yes, squall is counted in this room. But not Irvine and Laguna!! They're too cool!)  
  
Alpha: We need a new plan! Any ideas, Aeris?  
Aeris: No..... I just want my Sephy-chan!!!!  
Mysterious Female Clone of Male Dude: Your Sephy-chan????  
Aeris:**Looks at new comer and cringes** Ummmmmmm...... Is he your Sephy-chan?  
Mysterious Female Clone of Male Dude:**Nods aggresively** Damn straight!  
Alpha: Ummmm, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?  
Mysterious Female Clone of Male Dude:**Looks shocked** I am none other than the author of this fanfic, The great Yue-chan!! Actually, I am a female version of Yue-san, only 1000% more hyper, and, I'm a stark raving lunatic!! My hobbies are destroying cakes, pies, and cookies using weapons of mass destruckion, and cookie cutters!!  
**Everyone sweetdrops.**   
Yue-chan: Sephy-sama is mine!! You can have the oth-  
**Lots of yelling from other room interrupts me, Wah! All the girls, yes Squalls a girl! Runs into the next room**  
Alpha: Zidane!!  
**Zidane looks up, screams and runs into a different fanfiction**  
Yue-Chan: Sephy-sama!! Kick Zell's Ass **thinking** but i like Zell too.... ahh screw it!! **Speaking** Do Ice 3 on him!!  
**Sephy knocks Zell out, and punches Selphie, knocking her out too.**  
Sephiroth: Wimp, he was no match for m- **Yue-chan jumps on Sephiroth and kisses him like a loony!!**  
Alpha: Zidane... You tratior! **Zell wakes up.** Opertunity..... **Jumps on Zell, copying Yue-chan's move**  
**both guys enjoy it, and afterwards, the writer and co-writer, ummmmmmmmmmmm............ Kick Garnet's candy ass for making poor Zidane make her margaritas, and rub her feet!**  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Irvine, Laguna, and some evil guy from Chrono Cross.... umm, Lynx, start smoking WEED!!**  
Yue-chan and Alpha: Right **both sweatdrop, and raise an eyebrow.**  
Sephiroth: Gimme some tooooooooooooooooo!!!  
Zell: ME THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Serge, The MALE, REAL Yue-san, Cait Sith Eriol, Kid, Glenn, Barret, Seifer, Vivi, and Ruby-moon: US TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
**Everyone gets high, and the world ends, because SOMEBODY forgot to destroy that masquito, that spread the superflu, that killed everybody that wasn't high!**  
Yue-chan: **glares at Cait Sith** Stupid stuffed animal......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end............ Really!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bob Vila survived!!! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
  
  
  
The Real End, I Swear!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Did ja like??????????????????????????????????????????????? Most likely not, but a girl can hope, right???????  
That's what I thought! 


End file.
